


The Hardest Thing

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide, not graphic, why do I torture Daisuke?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, love somebody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 9/12/04. Reposted with some edits.

_“Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari cordially invite you to the celebration of their marriage…”_

Of course Daisuke went. It would have been too difficult to answer the questions if he didn’t go. Hikari had made a beautiful bride. Daisuke had even had the guts to tell her so. The actual ceremony had been long and boring, but Daisuke didn’t fail to notice how happy the couple was. Or the proud looks that Yamato—Takeru’s best man, of course—and Taichi—another groomsman—had on their faces. The ceremony was hell for him, especially the exchanging of the vows. He had lost, and it him hard. But he was a loyal friend. He swallowed his pride even more and went to the reception.

The reception had been even harder, if that was possible. He had slapped the grin on his face for which he was famous. Happy Daisuke, no matter what happened. He had even approached the couple and congratulated them. It was at that moment that his heart had shattered beyond repair. He and Takeru had stopped arguing a couple of years ago. Daisuke had been sick of using his “crush” on Hikari to hide his true feelings. Takeru had been glad to accept the offered truce. Looking at Takeru next to Hikari had been the final blow—one that nobody recognized. Takeru just looked so happy next to her, and Daisuke knew that he could never make him feel that way. It was the look on Takeru’s face that had urged Daisue to his current location.

He sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean with a bottle of beer swinging between his legs. He took another swig and fingered the note in his hand. He really didn’t know why he wrote it as he wasn’t going to give it to anyone. Maybe it was to get everything in writing. And if there was a God, at least He would know his reasoning. Daisuke put the note in his pocket and finished the beer. He had once heard a saying: “The hardest thing in life is to watch the one you love, love somebody else.” Oh how true it was!

He stood up and threw the empty bottle into the ocean. His mind was made up. He couldn’t go on living like this. The damage was irreparable. His heart was broken into a million pieces that no one would be able to put back together. He stood on the edge, and jumped.

~~~~~

Takeru was part of the search party. He hadn’t been able to sleep the night he heard. He had switched on the news just as the story had started. Daisuke Motomiya was missing, last seen heading to the shore. That was why Takeru was now standing on the beach, looking to the ocean and reflecting on his lost friend.

He heard a shout from behind him and ran to the source. As he reached the rest of the group, he gasped. There he was: face pale and lips blue. Jou bent down to feel for a pulse. He stepped back and shook his head. Daisuke was dead.

Takeru felt his eyes sting and he quickly lowered his head. He looked at his friend, avoiding the face. He noticed something sticking out of a pocket. Bending down to pick it up he realized it was a piece of paper. Miraculously, the paper hadn’t disintegrated in the water. He unfolded it carefully and realized it must have been a letter. Most of the ink had run and Takeru couldn’t make out what it said, until he got to the end. Suddenly he collapsed in hysterics and the letter fell to the ground. Among the smeared ink, four words clearly stood out:

_I love you Takeru._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I really do love Daisuke. I don't know why I keep putting him in awful situations...


End file.
